


Welcome to Arkham Asylum!

by Jasper_the_friendly_ghost



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_the_friendly_ghost/pseuds/Jasper_the_friendly_ghost
Summary: Imagine: being new to the Arkham Asylum and Jerome Velaska wanting to show you the ropes
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to Arkham Asylum!

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism would be appreciated, I’m new to this and would like to improve <3 !

Today is the first day of your almost lifelong stay at the Arkham Asylum.  
You were told you’d die here. Honestly, after about two hours the scariness wore off. A lot of the people were too insane to be a real threat to you and most seemed to be alright, as long as you didn’t piss them off. No one cared about what you did and those who do care are only hoping they can one up you. The food is fine but you just want the day to be over. Get in your cell and sleep. For now, you need to stay with the rest, stuck in a room with around a dozen fellow inmates and two guards. It’s not that bad. You feel a bit watched though; you had felt eyes on you when you passed here in the morning as well so maybe that will be the new normal. You could get used to it, ignore it or punch whomever was staring. You decided to sit on a bench facing the halls, not really paying attention like you should. 

“Hi gorgeous! I’m Jerome.” the pale ginger man sung as he took a seat next to you. He’s handsome, young, smiling and very clearly not quite right in the head. You’d rather not get on his bad side. 

“Good afternoon. I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you.” You reach out your hand to shake his, he takes it very enthusiastically, making you feel like you’ll end up with a dislocated shoulder but at the same time it makes you laugh. 

“A true gentleman, huh? I’d be careful about touching people around here.” He comes closer, so close your noses almost touch. He whispers, with a dangerous edge to his previously kind voice “Not everyone around here keeps up with personal hygiene.” He pinches his nose, like he smells something bad. Then he cartoonishly points to someone across the room, you don’t really look. You’re too focussed on him. His movements are sudden as he sits up straight, still close to you but far less intimate. He happily yips “Most don’t actually! It’s real nasty around these parts! But you mustn’t be mad about that, you see: most don’t know any better anymore.” 

You nod “Alright, noted! Thanks for letting me know.” You wonder if he’ll leave you be or if he had an alternative motive for talking to you. 

“I know this place, know the people. Being new is…Rough. I can make it better, make it all nice and fun!” He’s aggressive but kind. He might be dangerous but you must remember that you are as well. He might kill you in a moment of insanity but hey, what do you have to lose, really? You decide that you should play along.

You jump up, standing in front of him and with a turn of the wrist you offer to take his hand. “Well, Jerome, please do show me around, I’d love your company. Today was getting a bit stale already.”  
He takes your hand as he gets up. He makes the moves of a showman as he yells “Welcome to the Arkham asylum!” Once again he whispers to you, an animalistic glint in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll feel right at home.”


End file.
